Transmission/reception (Tx/Rx) of IP-based broadcast signals has been extended in digital broadcast systems. Specifically, the importance of IP-based broadcast signal Tx/Rx environments has been emphasized in the mobile digital broadcast schemes, for example, DVB-NGH from among European broadcast standards or ATSC-MH from among North American standards. In addition, it is expected that a hybrid broadcast system designed to be interoperable with the broadcast network or the Internet network will be constructed in the next generation broadcast system.
Meanwhile, it will take a long time to fully switch from the legacy MPEG-2 TS based broadcast system to the IP broadcast system in terms of industrial or political aspects, and there is a need to develop a new broadcast system capable of simultaneously supporting IP and MPEG-2 TS schemes.